Happy ever after?
by GinaGold fan
Summary: 8. This is a continuation of the story love can be murder. Please read and review as comments are always appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to those you reviewed my last story. Your views are always appreciated so please do keep reviewing.**

**Ok so this story takes place a couple of months after my last story ended. In my previous story Alex was taken hostage by Pete Larson. She was shot and badly injured but didn't die. The fic ended with her returning home and Gina agreeing to marry Davey. This story continues from there. Please review and tell me what you think.**

"Hush little baby don't you cry…" Alex soothed and rocked baby Alexander, as she walked round and round the nursery.

The baby settled in her arms and closed his eyes. He was fighting hard against sleep but finally had to admit defeat. Alex sighed quietly and rested him in his cot.

She walked out of the room quietly and came face to face with Smithy.

"Hello, what you doing up at this time?" She asked him as she looked at her watch.

It was quarter past five on a cool August morning.

"I'm off to work ain't I?" He said.

"I forgot you started back today. It's been really nice to have you at home for the last couple of weeks." She replied as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Well it won't be too much longer before you're back. You're already walking better yourself and getting stronger." Smithy said as he hugged her back tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah I'm going to ask Mum when I can come back. I would love to come back next week… I'll start on light duties first." She added quickly when she saw her husbands' reaction.

Smithy looked doubtfully at her. It hadn't been that long since Alex had been shot and came within an inch of her life. He knew she would be back to work on full operational duties if she had the choice.

"Well I'd better be off, but will you call in at the station later and I'll take you out for lunch if you want?" Smithy asked as he made his way downstairs.

"Yeah sure I will. I'll bring the twins with me whilst baby Gina is at nursery." She replied.

She stood at the door and waved him off as he left for work. She stood at the bottom of the stairs for a couple of seconds contemplating whether to go back to bed or not.

_Well I'm up now anyway so I'd better get some housework done whilst it's quiet._ She thought.

Later on that day, Alex made her way to the station as promised. She pushed the pram into the front office and greeted the FDO who was sat filling in some paper work.

"Hiya, how are you Alex?" The officer said.

"I'm fine thank you." She replied curtly.

The young FDO walked round to the front of the desk and peered in at the twins.

"Bless them, how old are they now?"

"They're almost four months old." Alex said proudly. "Anyway I'm here to see Smithy if he's around?"

"Sure I'll buzz you in. He's in the Sergeants office." She said as she opened the door to let Alex through.

Alex pushed the pram through the corridors of the station towards the Sergeants office. As she rounded a corner she bumped into Gina.

"Decided to pay us a visit did you?" Gina said as she hugged her daughter. "And how are my two newest Grandchildren?" She asked as she looked in at the sleeping infants.

"We're all fine, aren't we? So we thought we would come pay Daddy a visit." Alex replied.

"Oh, just Daddy?" Gina mocked a look of hurt.

Alex smiled, "And Granny of course." She added.

Smithy walked down the corridor out of the Sergeants office.

"I thought I heard your voice." He said as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"So are you ready to get something to eat?" Alex asked.

"Ah about that. I've been dragged in on a case for CID. I can't leave it now." Smithy explained.

Alex looked disappointed but she understood.

"Oh well never mind, another time maybe?"

"Well I'm starving and due to go on refs now. I can't imagine anyone better to spend it with than you." Gina said.

"What makes me think it's my turn to buy?" Alex replied with a smile.

Gina and Smithy laughed. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Well don't work too hard and I'll see you when I see you?" She said goodbye to Smithy.

Round the corner from the station, Alex and Gina sat in a café with two cups of coffee and a plate of chips between them.

Alex took a few sips from her cup and smiled at Gina who was cradling baby Esther in her arms. Alex was also admiring the engagement ring on Ginas' finger.

"What?" Gina asked as she also took a sip of her drink.

"Nothing, it's just quite strange to think you're getting married in a few weeks time. What happened to, 'I don't believe in marriage 'coz it smacks too much of dancin' to someone else's tune'?" Alex said.

"I know I know. I still think that to a certain degree. I guess almost losing you made me realize what I had and what I almost lost. I should have done this years ago." She replied.

"Well I'm really pleased for you and I hope everything works out for you both." Alex said honestly. She really did hope things worked out for them.

"Actually I'm glad I've got you on your own because there's something I wanted to ask you. I wanted to know if you would be my maid of honour?" Gina asked shyly.

"Absolutely," Alex answered quickly. "I would love to. So how much more have you got to organize?" She asked.

Gina thought for a second. "Well everything is ready except the flowers and outfits. Having said that though; I have got Molly and Caras' dresses." She explained.

Molly and Cara were going to be her bridesmaids. They were really excited.

Gina looked at her watched and sighed.

"I'm sorry darlin' but I've got to head back to work." She said as she started to get ready to head back.

"Whilst we're on that topic, I wanted to talk to you about coming back. My maternity is over now anyway and the doctors have said that I'm well on the road to recovery. I won't do too much to begin with, I promise."

"When were you thinking?" Gina asked.

"Well I was hoping to come back next week." Alex explained.

"If you feel you're ready to come back, then I am more than happy to have you. Just make sure you don't over do it."

Alex smiled at her Mum. "Of course Ma'am." She replied.

They walked back to the station where Alex parted from her Mum and headed back home.

A few hours later, Alex was in the kitchen preparing their dinner when Cara came home from school. Smithy hadn't come home yet and she wasn't expecting him for a while. She knew that with any big CID case, you could end up working major over time.

Molly was sat at the kitchen table trying to read her new book from school. Alex smiled when she saw her eldest daughter trying to help her younger sister, who had become stuck on a word.

Alex looked up when she heard the front door closing behind someone. She couldn't see who it was, but realized when Molly ran towards her shouting "Granny", all the way in to the hallway.

Gina held out her arms when she saw Molly running towards her. She picked her up and gave her a big kiss.

"Have you had a nice day?" Gina asked her.

Molly nodded her head so much that it looked like she was trying to shake it off. Gina carried her into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Alex made them both a cup of tea and Molly read her book to Gina.

"When will Smithy be home?" Gina asked Alex when she joined them at the table.

"I'm not sure; he hasn't called yet so I presume it'll be a while. Do you fancy joining us for tea? I've got plenty."

"Oh go on then. It smells too good to pass up." She replied.

It was close to ten o'clock before Smithy came home. He looked shattered. Alex had already gone to bed, so he creped quietly into their bedroom and changed. As he climbed in beside her, Alex stirred.

"Sorry, go back to sleep." Smithy whispered to her.

As she came round a little more she looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey, when did you get in? What time is it anyway?" She asked him groggily as she turned to look at the clock.

"I've only just got in. You alright?" He asked her as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Alex moved herself closer to him and breathed in the faint smell of his aftershave.

"I'm fine, all the better now you're here." She replied as she settled again and went to sleep.

Smithy kissed the top of her head and then closed his eyes drifting into a peaceful sleep as he listened to Alexs' rhythmic breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

A week after her conversation with Gina about coming back to work, Alex was back at the station on light duties. She was only there for half a shift, four days a week. It was enough to keep her satisfied and enough for Smithy to still panic and worry about her.

She was enjoying being back amongst her friends and colleagues. It also gave her the chance to catch up with her work as community relations officer. She enjoyed her role as CRO because she could mix with the public and residents on the estates. It was an old fashioned roll that she was very proud of and had no intention of getting rid of.

She was getting ready to head out to the Bronte estate to talk to some of its residents. She believed that it was important to stay in touch with the people who experienced the problems first hand.

She looked up from her desk when she heard a knock at the door. Superintendent Heaton was standing on the threshold.

"Alex I understand that you are planning to go to the Bronte estate this afternoon. Is that correct?" He asked.

"Yes Sir; although I was thinking about heading now." She explained.

"If it's alright with you, I was hoping to come with you."

"If you want to Sir, you are more than welcome to join me. Is there a specific reason why you want to come along?" Alex asked politely.

"No not at all. I just wanted to get up to speed with any developments in the area." John replied.

"Well this is the first time I have been out to the estate myself since going on maternity leave. I thought I would pay some of the residents a visit, particularly some of the estates older residents. They like to see a community officer on patrol, and doing their job as they see it." Alex explained as she and Heaton walked down into the yard from the Sergeants office.

"It sounds to me like you have built a good relationship with the residents." He commented.

"I have tried to Sir. I have heard it said of me before, that I'm a young police officer with old school methods. It's true to be honest. I believe that if you want to get the

co-operation of the public then you have to give more to them than just putting away criminals." She said as she drove the area car out of the yard and towards the Bronte estate.

Heaton was impressed my Alex and her methods. She still believed in many of the older methods of policing, but still had a modern approach to them.

As she pulled the car into the Bronte estate, Alex spotted a group of kids hanging about a telephone box. She recognized the kids and they recognized her.

"Hello you lot. What are up to?" She asked suspiciously.

She knew the kids (who ranged from the age of 11 to 15) weren't bad, but they could seem intimidating to some of the residents.

"We're not doin' nuffink." Replied a tall lad who was aged about 15. He was wearing jeans and a hoody which was pulled over a baseball cap.

"Dean Grant, I should have known you would be the first to answer."

"You're not going to separate us and tell us to move are ya?" Asked one of the younger girls.

Alex softened her tone. "No I'm not going to move you on. But if I hear that you are causing trouble for any of the other residents…"

"I promise I'll keep an eye on them." Said the eldest girl in the group, Amanda Redmond. "The only thing is there isn't much for us to do round here." She added.

Alex thought for a moment about how they could resolve their problem.

"Right I tell you what. I'll try and sort something out for you. All you have to worry about at the moment is where you'll be at about two o'clock." She said.

The group looked at her with confused and questioning expressions.

As Alex and Heaton left the group of kids behind, Heaton questioned her about what it was that she intended. He was genuinely interested.

"It has been raised before by both the kids and the residents about starting something like a youth club for the kids. The only problem up until now is finding officers and other volunteers to help run it. I've built quite a good relationship on the estate with its kids to know who the real trouble makers are. Part of my reasoning for doing this is to try and help other officers build a similar relationship. The kids are suspicious of us and we are of them." She explained.

"So where are we heading just now then?" He asked.

"We're going to see a gentleman called Paul Beaumont. He is one of the residents keen on helping."

Alex arrived at the door to one of the flats. She knocked and waited for an answer. It wasn't too long before someone came to the door.

It was a woman in her early thirties. She had short curly hair and large hoop earrings. She was holding a young boy in her arms no more than three years old.

"Hi Maxine I'm looking for Paul if he's in?" Alex asked.

"Yeah he's in the kitchen." Maxine replied as she stepped aside to let the officers in.

Alex and John walked into the kitchen to see Paul trying to encourage his older daughter to eat something. Clearly he was losing the battle as most of the food was on the table rather than in her mouth. He smiled when he saw Alex standing in the doorway.

"Paul this is Superintendent John Heaton from my station. He's interested in finding out about my work as CRO on the estate." Alex introduced the two gentlemen.

The three of them sat around the table and discussed their options about the youth club. They all agreed something needed to be done but the question was finding the resources to do it with.

"What about the old garages near the football pitch? It would be large enough to convert into a suitable area." Alex suggested.

They were trying to think of places they could hold a youth entertainment centre.

"I don't know Alex; it would take an awful lot of time and money to convert it. Don't think we could afford the man power needed." Paul explained.

"Well that's where the older kids could come in. If they helped repair and rebuild their own meeting place then they are more inclined to look after it and come to it. We could get most of the kids involved. Make them and their opinions count." Alex replied.

Heaton agreed with Alexs' idea. He was intrigued to find out how it would work.

"Right well I'll call a meeting with the other residents and see what they say to the plans." Paul said as the two officers stood up and made their way out of the flat.


	3. Chapter 3

Gina sat in her office in the station filling in the rest of her paperwork. It was half past three in the afternoon, _nearly time for refs._ She thought as her stomach growled at her angrily.

She looked across to the empty Sergeants office and wondered where Alex was. It had been a few hours since she and the Superintendent had gone to the Bronte estate; and Gina was feeling a little worried that her daughter may be over doing things.

When she heard her daughters' voice further down the corridor, Gina smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. She got up out of her seat and walked to the door of her office. She rested her shoulder against the door frame and waited for Alex to walk towards her.

"Where have you been for the past few hours?" Gina asked with a mock tone of suspicion.

"Why, were you getting worried about me?" Alex asked cheekily.

Gina rolled her eyes and then looked at her expectantly for a proper explanation.

"We, that is the Superintendent, one of the residents and myself, had a meeting. We're trying to organize a youth centre on the estate for the kids. That was what took the most time. We need as many volunteers as possible so we went to speak to some of the other residents." Alex explained.

Satisfied with the explanation given, Gina suggested they get something to eat when, again, her stomach let her know it wanted feeding.

In the canteen Alex sat stuffing her face with a cream cake, most of which was now round her mouth. Gina looked at her and shook her head.

"What? I'm starving." Alex said with a shrug. "So are you sorted for tomorrow then?" she added.

It was now less than 24 hours until Gina and Daveys' wedding. Gina was looking forward to it, yet very nervous at the same time. The wedding itself would be in a local registry office and the reception was to be held in the restaurant where they had their first date. Alexs' first reaction when she was told that was…

"Bargh!!!"

"Everything is sorted; all that is left now is the 'I do's'." Gina replied.

"Are you going anywhere afterwards?" Alex asked.

"How do you mean?" Gina said with a confused expression.

"You are going to go away on holiday aren't you?" Alex asked with surprise.

"Don't you think your Dad and I are a little too old for that?" She replied rhetorically with raised eyebrows.

Alex sighed irritably.

"You have to go away together. It would give you and Dad a chance to be on your own, which you haven't been really since he came back."

"Hmm, but he has the pub and I have this place to think about. We can't just leave at the drop of a hat you know. So unfortunately that will have to be the end of that conversation." Gina said finally, leaving Alex in no doubt that the rest of the conversation was a no go.

"Fine. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about our plans for the youth group." Alex changed the subject quickly.

"What are you planning?" Gina asked.

"Well, you know the old garage that is on the Bronte? We wanted to convert that into the meeting place for them. It is the right size for a large volume of people…"

"But…" Gina added.

"But we need support, not just from the residents. We need funds and man power. Paul Beaumont has agreed to take part of course; he's always been interested in getting a youth group started. We want to get the kids on the estate off the street and involved in something good. That's why we think it's a good idea to ask them to help with the refurbishment." Alex explained.

"I take it this would require a lot of supervision though, am I right?"

"Yeah exactly. I don't know how many people I could get to take an interest in these kids' futures. Many people on the estate think they are all a waste of space, but I think it would be good for us as police officers as well. In my role as CRO I've made it my job to get to know everyone on that estate and on the others. I know who the real trouble makers are and those who just get caught up in it. I've built some level of trust between me and them and I think it would be good if the rest of my colleagues were offered that same chance."

Gina agreed with Alexs' views and knew how hard she worked with the kids and those living on the estate. She wasn't sure how many members of the team would agree with her statements but she hoped they would support her.

"Anyway Mum, hate to have to love you and leave you but that is my shift over. I'd better pick the kids up and get the tea on. I'll see you later yeah?" Alex said as she kissed her Mum goodbye and made her way out of the station.

Gina headed back towards her office to finish her paperwork so she didn't have to stay late tonight of all nights.

Back at the house later on in the evening, Alex and Gina sat in Ginas' living room talking and enjoying a large glass of wine each. Smithy and Davey had headed off to the pub for a few hours.

Davey was celebrating two things. The first was his wedding to Gina and the second was winning joint custody of his six year old daughter Nicola. Alex hadn't met Nicola yet and she was really looking forward to doing so.

"So, someone is finally going to make an honest woman of Gina Gold. I wish you all the best mate." Smithy slurred as a form of a toast to Davey.

Davey lifted his glass in a half hearted response of gratitude. As the night came to a close, Davey and Smithy staggered to their beds and slumped in a drunken heap in their clothes.

At Ginas' house they were getting ready to go to bed themselves. Alex had decided to take the spare bed in Ginas' spare room instead of walking next door. They decided it would be quicker and easier for the morning, since the clothes were there.

Gina switched off the light to her bedroom and climbed into the crisp cold bed. She thought blissfully of her future with Davey and hoped everything would work out for them. She now had the family she had always dreamt of: A wonderful daughter who she loved dearly; five lovely Grandchildren; and soon a loving husband and a step family.

Closing her eyes, Gina drifted into a peaceful sleep with a very large smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning it was all go at Ginas' house. Although it was pretty hectic, spirits were high and everyone was laughing and joking. Round at Daveys' house however things were a very different story.

"Blimey, my head doesn't half hurt." Smithy groaned as he dragged himself into the kitchen.

He dropped some pain killers in to some water and then sat in a seat at the kitchen table. Davey wasn't as bad as Smithy but he was still bad enough.

"I know I've got to get ready soon, but I haven't got the energy to move. It would help if the room would stop spinning." He said.

"Well we're both going to have to get ready shortly; and fast otherwise my Mrs and your future Mrs will kill us both if we don't turn up." Smithy joked.

At Ginas' house Alex was just finishing her make up whilst Gina dressed the kids. Alex was wearing a red trouser suit which looked very elegant. Gina was wearing the same trouser suit but in white.

"So are you nervous?" Alex asked her Mum as she tried to put on mascara.

"Not really, I'm more nervous as to what state they're going to turn up in." Replied Gina.

"I'm sure Smithy will look after him; we both know Smithy is a light weight when it comes to drink, so they probably didn't have that much." Alex tried to reassure unconvincingly.

Gina looked doubtfully at her.

Molly and Cara were now dressed in their dresses, looking very pleased with themselves. With everyone ready they all walked downstairs into the kitchen to wait for their taxi. It was coming to collect them at ten o'clock. Sticking the kettle on, Alex waited patiently but kept glancing at her watch. She was worried about the taxi being late. She didn't want anything to spoil her Mums day.

Finally the taxi arrived and all four of them clambered into the back seat. The driver set off towards the registry office with Alex feeling nervous about something going wrong.

The registry office was booked for eleven o'clock, the time was leaving half past ten when Smithy looked at his watch. They hadn't even set off yet and it was a good twenty minute drive from the pub. Daveys son David had arrived to find the two men frantically running around trying to find shoes and ties. David was going to be his Dads best man and had been ready for a while when he arrived.

David was staying in a hotel not too far from the pub. He had traveled from the north of England to be with his Dad. Out of all of Daveys children, David had been the one who had taken the news about Alex, Gina and the fact that Davey and his Mum had split, pretty badly. It had taken him a while to come to terms with the whole idea of their being two other people in his Dads life; but now he was happy with the situation and got on well with his half sister and future step-Mum.

"Right come on Dad you can finish getting ready in the car." David shouted through from the kitchen to the bathroom.

Falling into a heap in Davids' car, they were finally heading to the wedding. Smithy sat in the back frantically trying to un-knot his tie. Davey was trying to tuck in his badly wrinkled shirt, whilst his son was becoming increasingly worried about the traffic.

It was now quarter to eleven and they were still no closer to the registry office. They had been stuck in a traffic lock for the past five minutes, with no way to turn and nothing moving forward they had no choice but to stay put.

Outside the registry office both Gina and Alex paced the pavement. It was now five to eleven and there was no sign of them anywhere.

Alex was on the phone to the station. She had decided to phone them to ask them if there were any RTA's or diversions that could have held them up.

"… no thanks Tony for finding out for me, you've been a great help. Yeah see you later." Alex said as she hung up with a sigh.

"Well?" Gina asked nervously.

"There's been an RTA on Ganvel Street. Traffic is backed up for miles with no way through." Alex explained.

"Ganvel Street, that's a direct route from the pub to here. This had better not be an omen." Gina said as she lit up a cigarette, much to Alexs' disproval.

"I thought you'd quit?" Alex said.

"I have, but every now and then I need one to calm my nerves." She replied as she inhaled deeply.

Alex rolled her eyes but said nothing more about it. She put her hand into her bag and pulled her phone out again. She dialed Smithys' number and hoped he would answer.

Finally after a few rings she heard Smithys' voice on the other side.

"Where the bloody hell are you?" She asked.

"It's a long story but we're walking towards the registry office now. We're near Church Street." Smithy explained.

"Church Street, but that is still a couple of miles from us. You ain't gonna make it in time." Alex replied feeling stressed.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Smithy said and he hung up.

Alex turned to her Mum and looked at her sympathetically.

"Sorry Mum, but they got stuck in the traffic. They're walking down Church Street towards us now but I'm not sure how long they're going to be." Alex comforted.

At that moment Alexs' sister Liz pulled up in her car. Alex had an idea.

When Liz approached them she looked confused when she didn't see Smithy or Davey.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"It's a long story but I need to borrow your car." Alex said as she held out her hand for the car keys.

Liz reluctantly gave her them but not before saying, "You scratch my car and I scratch your face."

Alex didn't reply but made rather a rood hand gesture which caused Gina to smile and Liz to look shocked.

On her way towards Church Street, hoping to find the guys, Alex made a shortcut past the Bronte estate. She happened to glance up when something caught her eye. She saw large, deep red and orange flames licking the sky. She decided to make a quick detour to find out what was happening.

When she pulled the car up she realized that the garages that she had had her heart set on where in flames. A group of people had gathered to watch as the remains of the roof collapsed as the timber supports disintegrated.

She got back into her car and drove around to see if she could find Smithy and Davey. When she rounded a corner she found them running (the best they could) towards her.

"Get in the lot of you." She said as she opened the door.

It was now quarter past eleven and they all knew that they had missed their booking time.

"Is Gina alright?" Davey asked sorrowfully.

"Well I think she'll be hurt about this, but she'll survive." Alex replied as she pulled the car up into the car park at the registry office.

Davey saw Gina standing outside and walked up to her. The others decided to give them a couple of minutes together. Alex stood watching them and hoped that this wouldn't affect their relationship. She knew that if Gina was angry she would probably chin him one, but she was pleased to see Davey embrace Gina in a tight hug.

Alex walked over to them and looked at them sorrowfully.

"Is there no chance that they can squeeze you in?" She asked hopefully.

"No, I spoke to them whilst you were out and unfortunately they're fully booked for the rest of the day." Gina said.

Just as they were about to leave for the car, the receptionist came running out to them.

"Good I'm glad that you're still here. We've just had a phone call to say that our next couple isn't coming. The registrar has agreed that if we're quick she will fit you in just now." She said a little out of breath.

"Well what do you say Gina, will you marry me?" Davey asked hopefully.

Gina smiled and shook her head slightly.

"What am I letting myself in for?" She said as they walked towards the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex sat in the registry office next to Smithy and her children, and watched Gina and Davey as they exchanged vows. She held tightly onto Smithys' hand and fiddled with his wedding ring and smiled to herself. It wouldn't be too many months before they would be celebrating their first wedding anniversary.

Davey placed the gold ring onto Ginas' finger and Gina did the same to Davey. As she did so she looked up at him and smiled broadly. It was an event she thought she would never prepare herself for, but glad she was doing it. Davey had been her childhood sweetheart; he was the father of her daughter and the man she had never stopped loving.

As the ceremony ended with the traditional kissing of the bride, Alex remembered something she had to do before they left for the restaurant. She got a few happy snaps of the newly weds, before she slinked away without her parents noticing.

The other few guests made their way in taxis around to the restaurant which was five miles east from the registry office. Gina and Davey were in one; Smithy had the three girls and the twins in with him; and David had his own car. Smithy knew where Alex had vanished to, but he hoped he wouldn't have to make her excuses to Gina and Davey.

Luckily for them both Alex turned up just as everyone pulled up outside the restaurant.

"Right are we ready to go in because I'm starving." Alex said as she joined the others at the entrance.

"You're always thinking of your stomach." Liz replied to her older sister.

"Yes but this time I have good reason, I didn't have any breakfast." Alex said indignantly.

Everyone made their way in one by one. Gina and Alex hung back so that they could speak to each other properly. Alex hugged her Mum tightly.

"Well it's a day I thought I would never live to see but you've finally joined the world of the married woman. It sucks." Alex joked.

Gina laughed but then her expression became a little more serious.

"I wish all of this had happened a long time ago. You, me and Davey are a 'proper' family now; but I wish we could always have been like this. It's a shame it's taken until now." Gina said sorrowfully.

"Yeah you're right; the three of us have missed out on a lot but we shouldn't dwell on what happened any more. The important thing now is that we have each other and we should do everything to keep that." Alex explained. She blinked back the tears that were threatening to squeeze their way down her cheeks.

At that moment Davey joined them.

"Are you coming?" He asked jovially but then changed his tone when he saw the looks on their faces. "Is everything alright?" He added with concern. He placed his arm around Ginas' shoulders.

"Yeah Davey everything is fine. Sorry, we didn't mean to worry you. I was just saying that I wished I had done this thirty years ago. Still, Alex is right we can't change the past only make the most of our future." Gina explained.

"Well I'm glad that I've got the two of you here actually because there's something I want to give you." Alex said as she pulled an envelope out of her bag, and handed it to Gina.

"What is it?" She asked as she prized it open.

"It's tickets to Rome. It includes your Hotel, all inclusive for two weeks. I know Mum you said that you didn't want to go any where, but this is my little present to you both. It's my way of saying thank you and that I wish you all the best." Alex smiled proudly.

"Who's going to look after the relief whilst I'm away?" Gina asked.

"Well Smithy has agreed to take on the roll of acting Inspector. So you aren't getting much choice in the matter. You're going and you're going to enjoy yourself." Alex replied cheekily.

Gina didn't know what to say. It wasn't very often she was left speechless but occasionally someone would slip under her radar. She hugged Alex tightly as her way of gratitude and said nothing more about it. The three of them joined the others at the table.

As soon as they sat down they were joined by the rest of Daveys family, as well as Alexs' Mother Susan, her Step-Dad Alasdair and Step-sister Jess. It was the first time Alex had met Daveys' daughters, since finding out Davey was her Dad. She had heard a lot about them but because the eldest two lived in Wales, she hadn't had a chance to meet them.

There was the eldest Ruth who was 28, and then there was Heather 25 and Nicola who was 6. David was of course the only boy aged 22. Alex was obviously older than them at 33.

Everyone was enjoying themselves and enjoying each others company. Davey had felt a little apprehensive about how his daughters would take to Gina as their new Step-Mum. They had been quite a close family before Davey and their Mum had split, but he was proud and very pleased to see that they got on well together. Alex enjoyed talking to her sisters and finding out about them and there lives.

Alex got on best with Heather and was pleased to find out that she and her fiancé were planning on moving to Canley.

"It'll be quite nice to live close by. We'll be able to meet up and get to know each other better." Heather said.

Gina was sitting quietly watching as her daughter enjoyed herself. Daveys youngest daughter Nicola walked over to her Dad and sat on his knee. She looked at Gina and smiled.

Nicola was quite a shy child who didn't normally take to people she didn't know straight away. However she seemed to really like Gina. It was taking her a little while to open up, but the longer she was with Gina the chattier she became.

The custody agreement that Davey had with his ex-wife meant that he would have Nicola every weekend from Friday to Sunday. Gina was more than happy to let her stay, although Molly seemed a little put out about sharing her Granny with someone else. She made a point of this by sitting on Ginas' knee when she saw Nicola go over to her Dad.

Gina felt a little bit guilty so she made a fuss of Molly who then seemed happy with the response she got.

As everyone finished, Davey paid the bill and they all grabbed their coats.

"Is everyone coming back to the pub for a few drinks?" Davey asked.

"Are they on the 'ouse?" Alex asked.

Everyone laughed and continued out of the door. Davey and Gina were last to leave. Gina waited at the door for him and Davey wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close as they walked out of the door.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear and kissed her passionately.

Normally neither of them would publicly show their feelings, (explaining where Alex got that from.) but nothing could spoil this day for either of them. So for once, they didn't care what anyone thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, Alex sat in her kitchen with a strong cup of coffee in front of her. She was thinking about what they were going to do on the Bronte estate, now that the garage had been burnt to the ground. She had had it confirmed by the fire crew that it was arson. Some sort of accelerant had been used to start the fire. She wasn't going to do anything about it until she went into work in the morning.

Everyone was in bed. The kids had school in the morning, Smithy felt shattered after his hangover so that just left Alex on her own. Her Mum and Dad had gone back next door after being round for a few more celebratory drinks.

Alex stood in her kitchen washing her cup in the sink. Gina gave her a fright when she came in. Alex hadn't expected to see anyone else.

"I'm sorry darlin' I didn't mean to scare you." Gina said as she hugged her daughter comfortingly.

"I didn't expect to see you again tonight, would have thought you and Davey would have lots to do. Packing that is…" Alex added the last part quickly when she saw her Mums mischievous look.

"I've already phoned the station to tell them that as of tomorrow I'm on holiday for two weeks. We can finish our packing then." Gina explained.

The holiday Alex had booked them started the day after next. Davey and Ginas' flight set of early in the morning so they would arrive at a reasonable time in Rome.

"Would you like me to drive you to the airport on Saturday?" Alex asked.

Gina thought for a moment.

"Yes actually that would be nice if you don't mind." She replied.

"So what's Dad up to now?"

"He's with Nicola waiting for her Mum to come and pick her up. His family seems nice and I believe Heather is moving close by." Gina commented as she and Alex moved into the warmth of the living room.

"Yeah they do seem nice. I was worried about how they would react to me, but I get on really well with them. It'll be nice to have Heather close; I'll be able to get to know her better." Alex agreed.

"Molly seems a bit put out by the idea of having Nicola around." Gina laughed at the thought. Alex rolled her eyes but laughed as well.

Molly came walking down the stairs when she heard her Grannys' voice. She stood sleepily in the door way.

"What are you doing up madam? You should be hard and fast asleep." Gina said to her Granddaughter.

Molly smiled and walked over to her Mum and Granny, climbed onto the sofa beside them and snuggled up close to Gina.

"Are you going to miss your Granny whilst she's away Molly?" Alex asked her.

Molly looked up at her Mum with a sleepy expression and her thumb in her mouth and nodded.

"Tell you what, how would you like to come and spend tonight with me?" Gina asked.

Molly looked up at her excitedly and then at her Mum for permission.

"It's alright with me if you want to go." Alex answered.

"Right well that's settled. We're going to go to bed now though because it's getting late." Gina said to Molly as she stood up from where she sat.

She picked Molly up and carried her round to her house. Molly rested her head on Ginas' shoulder and fell asleep again. Davey sat in their living room reading the paper when he saw Gina. He started to say something when he saw Molly was asleep.

"Shhh, she's just gone to sleep. She is going to stay the night with us if that's ok? Did Nicola go home?" Gina asked.

"Yeah her Mum came and collected her about half an hour ago." Davey whispered back.

"They're all exhausted bless them." Gina replied.

Davey walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and Molly.

"It's been quite an eventful day for everyone, hasn't it?" He said as he kissed Gina on the forehead. Gina nodded her agreement.

"I'll put her upstairs and then I'll head to bed myself I think." She said as she stifled a yawn.

Davey followed her up as they got ready for bed. The days events had taken their toll on everyone, but Gina and Davey had no regrets about the day except that they hadn't done it sooner.

The next morning Alex and Smithy went to work as usual. The relief didn't know anything about Ginas' wedding or that she would be away for two weeks. Alex had her parents' permission to tell them. Gina realized that they would ask questions and at some point the rumour mill would go into overtime, so she decided it would be best to let Alex tell them.

"Right everyone if I can have a bit of hush and your undivided attention." Alex said as she walked into the briefing room.

"Now before I begin the briefing I have a couple of announcements to make. Firstly Smithy will be taking over as acting Inspector for a couple of weeks…" She started to say when already whispers started round the room. "The reason for this is because of an event that happened yesterday morning."

"Is Inspector Gold alright?" Emma asked with curiosity.

"Yes Emma she's fine. She's going away on her honeymoon actually." Alex said bluntly. The relief was shocked by her last statement. Nobody knew anything about Ginas' relationship with Davey, so to find out they were married came as a great surprise.

"She got married yesterday to my Dad Davey Philips. Some of you, if not all, will know Davey as the Landlord of the Seven Bells. So that is my big news of the week." Alex explained and then continued with the rest of the days postings.

Once she had finished talking to the relief she watched as one by one they filed out of the room. She walked around to the Inspectors' office to see Smithy sitting behind Ginas' desk getting to grips with his new role. He looked up and smiled at his wife when he saw her.

She walked in and closed the door behind her. She moved round to the back of his chair, rested her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled deeply.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, you enjoying your new job Inspector Smith?" Alex replied cheekily.

Smithy smiled in response. He was nervous about taking on the job, but Alex knew he would do well at it.

"Anyway what you after?" He asked her.

"I wanted to talk to you about the Bronte estate. I didn't say anything to you or anyone else yesterday but the garages I was hoping to convert have been burnt to the ground. The fire crew has confirmed that it was arson. I'm going to go down now to view the rest of the damage and see what I can salvage. Do you want to come with me?" Alex explained.

"Yeah I'll come down. I'm sorry it's not worked out, what you going to do now?" Smithy asked as he grabbed his things.

"I don't know to be honest. The garages were the only real option. I'm not giving up though, where there is a will there is a way." Alex replied cheerily.

Smithy drove the car towards the Bronte Estate. It was the first time he had worked with Alex properly since they got married. He loved working with her; she was gutsy, determined and very brave. He liked that in her personality. She was always very dependable; you could always count on her no matter what the situation.

Smithy was smiling at her as he thought about her when they got out of the car.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied feeling a little sheepish at being caught. "I love you, you know that don't you?" He added.

Alex looked at him with a slightly worried expression in reply to his random display of affection.

"Yes Smithy of course I know it. I love you too. Is everything alright?" She asked.

Alex had forgotten that it was coming up to the anniversary of Kerrys' death. Since losing Kerry and Louise, and then nearly losing Alex a couple of months ago, Smithy realized how important it was for Alex to know how much he cared.

Smithy leant against the car and looked at his wife. He smiled sadly at her. The events of Alexs' kidnapping hadn't caught up with him until now.

"Smithy, is everything alright? I mean… are we alright?" Alex repeated.

"I'm sorry Alex. I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you. The last couple of months are finally catching up with me I guess. This time of year isn't the best for me. It's coming up three years since Kerry died and it's making me think about how close I came to losing you too." Smithy explained solemnly.

Alex looked around her to see if anyone was around or looking. She took a couple of steps closer to her husband and discreetly wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Sorry, I forgot about Kerry. When is the actual day?" Alex asked.

Smithy discreetly wrapped his arms around Alex as well and pulled her as close to him as he could.

"Tomorrow. I nearly lost someone else I loved when Larson took you hostage, and I realized that I want to spend every waking moment with you if I could." Smithy said. He really did adore Alex and his family, and he was always terrified that he was going to lose that.

"I tell you what, how about I ask Liz or my Mother to take the kids for a little while tonight so we can spend some time together. We could go to that new Italian place that's opened up near Leicester square." Alex suggested.

"I think that sounds like a great idea. I would really like that." He replied a little more cheerily.

"Right well now that we've got that into the open, I think we had better go do some work, don't you?" Alex said as she walked away towards the burnt wreck of a building.

Smithy smiled and walked after her feeling happier now he had told her what was on his mind.

Alex looked and examined the damage of what used to be the garage. It was completely destroyed beyond repair so the only thing to do now would be to pull the rest of it apart. Paul Beaumont joined them at the sight.

"Any idea who could have done it?" Alex asked him.

"Sorry I haven't got a clue and I don't think any of the other residents will be very helpful." Paul explained.

"Well I'll get some more officers down to do door to door and see what information we can get. As for the youth club it looks like it's back to the drawing board." Alex sighed with frustration.

Alex put out over the radio for assistance in the door to door enquiries. Emma, Will, Beth and Tony arrived to help.

"So what have you got for us then Sarge?" Tony asked enthusiastically.

"I want you to do door to door to see if any of the residents can give you any information about the arson attack on the garages. Tony and Will, if you wouldn't mind taking the block over there…" Alex asked as she pointed to the block of flats on her right. "Beth and Emma, if you could take the block behind us, Sergeant Smith and I will take the block over here." She finished explaining as she started to head for the flats on her left.

Everyone moved off in the direction of flats they had been delegated. Beth knocked on the door of the first flat and waited for an answer. A young guy in his twenties answered. He was only in his boxers, not very clean shaven and was clearly suffering a hangover. The stench of beer nearly knocked the officers' unconscious as the smell hit them

"Busy night Sir?" Emma asked as she tried not to breath.

"I had a few mates around to celebrate the football. Why, has one of this lot complained about the noise?" He said as he nodded his head in the direction of his neighbours.

"No actually Sir it's about the arson attack on the old garages down there. We were wondering if you saw or heard anything yesterday unusual." Beth explained.

"Sorry I was out most of the morning and celebrating the rest of the afternoon. We were making that much noise we wouldn't have heard a thing. You should talk to the nosey bag round the corner at number 42. She normally hears and sees a pin drop." He said.

"Well thanks for your help Sir and if you think of anything that could help, give us a call." Emma said as she handed him her card.

Elsewhere Tony and Will were having more luck in getting information. They were talking to an elderly lady who had been out walking her dog.

"So Mrs Pardiggle, what else can you remember about the young lad you saw?" Tony asked.

"He had his hood up and a cap underneath, so it was very difficult to get a look at his face, but he will have a bite mark on one of his legs. As he ran round the corner he ran straight into me and knocked me over, Bessie bit him on the leg because she thought he was trying to hurt me. He ran off and left me on the floor." She explained.

"Did he hurt you?" Will asked.

"No not really son, takes more than a little knock to get me; after all I did survive the blitz you know." She replied.

Will looked at Tony and smiled, Tony laughed in return.

"Can you remember what colour his clothes were or if there was anything distinctive about them?" Tony asked.

"His top was grey with red and black writing. I'm sorry but I can't remember what the writing was." Mrs Pardiggle said.

"No Mrs Pardiggle you've been a great help." Tony said as he stood up and made his way to the front door. "We may need to come back to get more information if that's ok?"

"Absolutely, it's not very often I get visitors. Just make sure you get the little bleeder." She said angrily.

In the court yard the six officers met again to discuss what they had found out.

"So Tony what did you and Will get, anything?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Actually we did alright Sarge." Tony explained what Mrs Pardiggle had seen.

Beth and Emma had had some luck as well.

"We got a name to your description. Andrew Dixon. He lives at number 38 and has form for criminal damage, ABH and believe it or not, arson." Emma explained.

"Right well in that case I think we had better nic him and ask him a few questions." Alex said as she made her way towards number 38.

She banged loudly on the door and waited impatiently. After a few seconds with no reply she banged again. Finally the door opened but was slammed in their faces again when Andrew saw the officers.

Events happened quickly as Smithy kicked in the front door and ran into the flat. Hiding behind the kitchen door, Dixon smashed a bottle over Smithys' head and then pushed past and out of the front door. Smithy wasn't hurt only a little dazed. Alex ran after Andrew and was only a few feet behind him.

Andrew then took a chance by jumping off a balcony onto the one below. Alex didn't want to risk it herself so she kept running down a flight of steps. She caught up to him again quickly and cornered him in an ally way.

As she approached him with her asp out he lunged at her, punching her in the stomach. Although winded he hadn't really hurt her. She grabbed him, pushed his arm up his back and read him his rights. Will and Emma finally arrived out of breath.

"Are you alright Sarge?" Emma asked, feeling concerned for her Sergeant as she seemed to struggle for breath.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little winded." Alex replied as she stood up to let Will take Dixon into custody for questioning. "Is Smithy ok?" She asked.

"Tony is with him back at the flat. He's fine though, I think it's his pride that is hurt more than anything." Emma explained. The two women laughed and made their way back to the others.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex and Emma joined Tony, Will and Smithy at the van with there cuffed suspect. As the other three officers put Andrew Dixon into the back of the van, Smithy pulled Alex to one side.

"What the hell where you playing at going after him on your own? PC Fletcher told me that he punched you in the stomach." Smithy whispered angrily at her.

"Smithy I am perfectly capable of nicking someone myself. As for him punching me, it's nothing for you or anyone else to worry about. I'm just a little winded nothing else." Alex replied defensively. She glared at him before turning her back on him and walking of towards the car.

Smithy couldn't help smile at her though, _like mother like daughter. She gets more and more like Gina Gold everyday. _He thought.

Tony drove back to the station with the suspect. Emma, Will and Beth stayed on the estate to do more door to door and a search of Dixons flat. Smithy walked back towards the area car where he found Alex waiting for him. She looked sorrowfully at him and smiled guiltily.

"I'm really sorry for snapping at you back there. I know you were only showing your concern." She said to him as they both climbed into the car.

"It's fine. I'm sorry that I over reacted. I just worry about you over doing things too much. It isn't that long ago that you were hooked up to life support, as well as drips and had tubes coming at you from every direction. You were fighting for your life and there was nothing I could do to help you." Smithy explained.

This was the first time Smithy had talked properly about what had happened that night. Alex sensed that it had been playing on his mind a lot, and now he needed to get it off his chest.

"You haven't really talked about what happened and I think it's time you did. Keeping it bottled up inside isn't going to help." She said as she cupped his cheek and looked at him expectantly.

"I was terrified that I was going to loose you. I remember feeling helpless and felt a sense of déjà vu when I was holding you in the office block. It reminded me of when Kerry died and I couldn't do anything to save her either. At the hospital I was surrounded by your friends and family and I felt sure you weren't going to make it. At the time I was so busy dealing with Molly and Cara, I didn't really have time to worry about me though." Smithy explained.

"I understand how you feel Smithy I do, but you have to understand that I need space to recover. I know what I did back there was stupid, but I just want things to go back to normal. Everyone is always tiptoeing around me and keeps asking if I'm ok every time I look like I'm in pain. I promise I will take it easier from now on." Alex said. She felt guilty for being so selfish.

Smithy moved closer towards her, hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead.

"I just don't want you getting hurt. I couldn't cope if I lost you as well." He said. "I promise I will try and not fuss so much and take a step back. Any way I think we had better get back to the nic and interview your suspect." He added as he started the ignition.

They didn't speak very much until they got to the station. Alex walked into custody and signed the papers for Andrew.

"Are the interview rooms free?" She asked the custody Sergeant.

"Interview room one is free but two is occupied." The Sergeant replied.

Smithy led Dixon from the cells into the interview room whilst Alex prepared a clean tape for the interview. The duty solicitor was called when Dixon requested his brief. The two officers gave them some space to discuss their defence. They stood outside and waited to be called back in. Whilst they waited they discussed their interview tactics. Alex agreed that Smithy should lead the interview even though it was her investigation.

They finally re-entered the room when they were ready. Alex sat in the seat beside Smithy once she had switched on the tape recorder.

"Interview with Mr Andrew Dixon commencing at 14.57 those present are Mr Dixon, his solicitor Peter Gibson, myself Sergeant Dale Smith and Sergeant Alexandra MacDonald. Right Mr Dixon, you have been arrested on suspicion of arson on the Bronte Estate yesterday morning. May I remind you that you are still under caution, you do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you don't mention when questioned, something you later rely on in court, and anything you do say may be used as evidence." Smithy explained.

Dixon sat opposite the two officers looking smug and uncooperative. He didn't look like he was going to give them any information.

"Can you tell us where you were yesterday morning at around 11.00?" Smithy asked.

"Yeah I can. I was at home in bed." Dixon replied cockily.

"Can anyone verify that?" Smithy asked, doubting his supposed alibi.

"Yeah actually, my girlfriend Mandy Cook." He said.

At that moment a knock came at the door. Smithy turned and looked behind him.

"Come in." He shouted to whoever it was.

Tony opened the door and looked at Smithy.

"For the benefit of the tape PC Stamp has just walked in to the room." Alex said.

"Sorry to interrupt but is it possible that I can have a word with you both." He said as he entered.

"Interview suspended at 15.01." Smithy said as he exited and switched off the tape recorder.

Outside Tony explained what his enquiries had uncovered.

"Mrs Pardiggle failed to pick Dixon from the mug shots we showed her. Also she said that our suspect should have a bite mark on his leg, Dixon doesn't. That doesn't mean he hasn't got some sort of involvement though because the search on his flat uncovered clothes smelling strongly of petrol and also an empty petrol can." He said.

"Thanks Tony, that's great. Take Will with you and head back to the Bronte to see what else you can find out. Radio through if you find out anything else." Alex said.

"Right well I think we should go back in and find out exactly what his part in all of this was, because I don't know about you but I'm getting pretty fed up with chasing our tails." Smithy said as he opened the door into the interview room.

Smithy and Alex interrogated Dixon for a further 30 minutes. They weren't getting anywhere fast; Dixon was answering 'no comment' to most of their questions, and his brief was playing hell because they were keeping his client in custody with very little evidence.

They called an end to the interview and reluctantly bailed their only suspect. They were just hoping that the other officers on the estate had more luck in gaining evidence.

Alex decided to head back to her house to check on her children. Gina and Davey were looking after them for the last time before they headed off on holiday. Alex was feeling frustrated and wanted a break from the station. She felt like she wanted space to think.

She opened the front door and heard one of the twins crying. Gina was trying to comfort the crying child by bouncing her up and down. No matter what position she moved her to, baby Esther kept crying. Gina smiled when she saw Alex walk in through the door.

"You alright Mum, you look like you've got your hands full?" Alex questioned, cheekily stating the obvious.

"What are you doing here anyway? Thought you said you'd be working later on this arson case." Gina commented as she passed Alexs' crying daughter over.

"I needed a break. We nicked a lovely little toe-rag who wasn't prepared to give us anything, and we didn't have enough to keep him." Alex explained as she soothed her baby.

"Want a cuppa then?" Gina asked as she switched the kettle on.

Whilst Alex sat in Ginas' kitchen her radio crackled,

"_56 from 595 are you receiving over?" _Tony said.

Alex rolled her eyes but picked up the radio in front of her anyway.

"_56 receiving, go ahead Tony what have you got for me?"_ She replied.

"_We've found some CCTV footage which has proved interesting. I think you should come and have a look at it Sarge. I'll tell you more when I see you."_ Tony explained briefly.

Alex finished her tea and said a quick goodbye to her family before making her way back to the station.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex walked into one of the briefing rooms, and joined Will and Tony once she had arrived back at the station.

"So what have you got for me then?" She asked cheerfully. She was hoping they had found enough to catch the person they were after.

"We found some CCTV footage which shows two lads running away from the garages." Tony explained as he played the video for Alex.

The footage showed them setting the fire and then running away in different directions. One lad was wearing a grey hoody and ran off in the direction of Mrs Pardiggle; the other ran towards Dixons flat. The other lad who was wearing the grey hoody glanced up at the camera just before disappearing around the corner.

Alex smiled as she recognised him.

"That's Dean Grant." She said as she pointed to the screen. "I had a word with him a few days before hand about loitering. He's not a bad lad though and he's never really been in any trouble with us before." She explained.

"Do you want us to go and pick him up Sarge?" Will asked.

"I'll go with Tony to get Dean. I know him so it's probably best if I go. You can take early refs if you want Will. You've worked really hard so you've earned it I think. Not that I'm saying you haven't Tony." Alex added quickly.

On the Bronte, Tony knocked loudly on the door and Alex greeted Deans Mum when she opened it.

"Hello Mrs Grant. We were wondering if Dean was in." She asked politely.

"What's he done now?" His Mum said sounding harassed.

"We want to ask him a few questions about the arson on the garages. Don't worry; it's just to help us with our enquiries." Alex replied.

Deans' Mum grabbed him as he tried to walk from his bedroom into the kitchen.

"These officers want to talk to ya." She said.

"Is it possible that we could do it down at the station, only there is something we would like you to look at?" Tony asked.

The two officers led them down to the car. Alex raised her eyebrow at Tony when she saw Dean was limping. They drove them to the station and parked the car in the car park at the back.

Dean and his Mum sat in the soft interview room and watched the video from the CCTV footage. Dean didn't say anything; he just hung his head and made no eye contact with anyone else.

"Can you confirm or deny that that was you on the tape?" Alex asked.

"Come on Dean, talk to them." Deans Mum tried to encourage him.

"Please Dean; all we need is the truth." Alex added to what his Mum told him.

"He made me do it. He said that if I didn't go along with it then he wouldn't let me have anything to with them." Dean explained reluctantly.

"Who made you do it?" Alex asked softly.

"Andy. He said that the youth centre was a stupid idea because no one would want to know. It would build up all of the kids' hopes and then everyone would be upset when it didn't get going. He told me that he was going to destroy it before anyone had a chance to get hurt." Dean finished.

"Who's Andy? Is it Andrew Dixon?" Tony asked.

Dean nodded his head.

"Yeah he's my half brother." Answered Dean.

"Thank you Dean. You've been a great help." Alex said as she stood up.

She headed towards the door but then stopped and turned back to Dean.

"You know I would have got that youth club going because I made a promise, and there's something you should know about me, I never go back on my promises." She said before leaving.

Alex walked out of the interview room and walked towards the Inspectors office to let Smithy know about Deans' confession. Tony went to find Emma and they headed down to the Bronte estate to arrest Andrew.

Smithy looked up from his computer when Alex entered.

"How did you get on then? He asked.

"Well, Dean confessed and has told us about Andrews' involvement." Alex replied.

"So what's the matter?" Smithy said noticing his wifes' expression.

"The whole idea of my role as CRO is to help the community, now Dean will get a criminal record and Andrew will probably do time." Alex replied sounding narked.

"You didn't tell them to go out and set the place on fire did ya. It was their decision." He said.

"I know I know. I feel so frustrated sometimes. Part of the reason I became an officer was to make a difference. Occasionally I find I end up making things worse rather than better." Alex explained as she smiled at him weakly.

Smithy walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"You can't help everyone you know. Come on, I'll finish here whilst you go change and I'll take you out for that dinner I promised." Smithy added as he let Alex go.

Alex agreed and headed down to the female changing rooms. She suddenly felt exhausted as the days events caught up with her.

Smithy took her round to the new restaurant near Leister square and she enjoyed her time alone with him. She hadn't had much time with him away from the station, or away from other members of their family recently. She enjoyed the chance, as did he.

They went home feeling happier than they had for a couple of months. Their time together had given them a chance to talk properly. They went upstairs to bed feeling exhausted.

Alex got in beside Smithy and rested her head on his shoulder. She ran her hand over his bare chest and smiled. Smithy put his arm around her shoulders and held her close before kissing her passionately.

The next morning, Alex took her Mum and Dad to the airport before heading to the station.

"Will you give me a ring when you get there?" Alex asked as she helped carry the cases in.

"Yes of course we will. Are you sure you and Smithy will be ok?" Gina replied.

"We will be fine. Your station will still be standing when you get back I promise." Alex smiled.

"It had better be. If there are any problems though, you must ring me, promise?" Gina said forcefully.

Alex laughed at how worried Gina was about the station. She rolled her eyes but promised anyway.

"Have a really good time and take lots of pictures for me to see when you get back." She said as she hugged Gina and then Davey.

"We will and you just make sure you take it easy." Gina replied as she raised an eyebrow at her daughter, knowing that her instruction was probably wasted.

"You'd better go anyway otherwise you'll miss your flight. Don't do anything I wouldn't." Alex called after them.

Alex drove back towards the station once she left her Mum and Dad. She was desperately trying to think of a way to help Andrew and Dean. She came up with an idea and decided to run it past Liz. She headed towards Lizs' office once she arrived at the station.

"Liz I want to run something by you." She said as she entered the office.

"Oh hello Alex, yes I'm fine thank you, thanks for asking." Liz said sarcastically to her sister.

"I'm sorry. Hello Lizzie my darling baby sister." Alex replied flippantly.

"Alright alright don't over do it. So what can I do for you?" Liz asked.

"It's about the arson case I was working on yesterday. I wanted to know if there was an alternative to a custodial sentence for Andrew and if we could put in a good word for Dean." Alex explained.

"Well as far as Dean goes it is his first offence so I am quite happy to let him off with a caution. Andrew on the other hand is a different kettle of fish. He already has form for arson and he is out on parole. Sorry sis, if there was more I could do I would. What did you have in mind for him anyway?"

"I was hoping there was a chance we could get him to make up for it by doing a bit of community service. The garages as they stand now are a no go so they're being pulled down. I have however called a meeting with the council to discuss planning permission. That is where I shall be this afternoon. I was thinking we could get Andrew and Dean to help rebuild and refurbish it. The plan was to get the other kids on the estate involved anyway; I just think they would benefit from it more." Alex explained.

Liz relented a little when she saw her sisters' point of view.

"I'll see what I can do, but I wouldn't hold your breath."

"Thank you darlin' you're a star." Alex said as she walked out of the room.

That afternoon Alex dressed in her official police uniform and made her way to the meeting with the council. She wanted to look her best and create a good impression. Superintendent Heaton joined her to show senior support.

The meeting lasted for two hours. They discussed all there plans before the councillors adjourned to discuss their decision. Alex was convinced they were going to turn the plans down.

"Sergeant MacDonald, we have come to the conclusion to give you planning permission for your youth club. You will also receive a grant to help cover some of the costs. The rest of the money I am afraid you will have to find a way to fund yourself." The spokesman said.

"That is great, thank you very much. And thank you all for your time." Alex said with relief as she shook everyone's hand.

Outside she rested against a wall and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well done Alex your case was very well presented. You are a real asset not just to Sun Hill but to the force in general." Heaton congratulated her.

"I don't know about that Sir, but thank you anyway." Alex replied modestly. "All that is left now is to find out what will happen to Dean and Andrew." She added.

The next few days were very important for Alex as she waited patiently to hear the CPS's decision. One morning Liz came into the Sergeants office feeling excited and looking very pleased with herself.

"The CPS have got back to me about Dean and Andrew. They have agreed to let Dean off with a caution and have agreed that it wouldn't really benefit Andrew to go back to prison. The condition is though that he has to stay out of trouble and sees you every afternoon, if not then it's straight back inside." She explained.

"Liz that is fantastic. Thank you so much." Alex said, hugging her sister.

"Alright Alex don't throttle me." Liz joked as Alex loosened her grip.

That night Alex opened a bottle of wine to celebrate. She poured some into glasses for Smithy and Liz and then for herself. They all enjoyed themselves whilst Alex went through the days post.

Amongst the usual bills and junk mail she came across a postcard from Rome. Alex smiled as she read what Gina had written:

_Dear all (including Smithy)_

_We are having a great time; the weather is fantastic (getting a great tan for you to be jealous of) and the hotel is lovely. _

_Hope everything is well at your end (and that you are taking my advice Mrs Smith) and we will see you soon._

_Best wishes Mum (Granny/ Gina) and Dad (Granddad/ Davey) xXx._

Alex placed the card on the mantle piece and rejoined her family as they attempted to play trivial pursuit.

**And that ****is that, the end to yet another fic. But don't panic if you want to find out what is next in store for everyone, because there is another fic coming right up. Thank you to all those who reviewed this one and keep your eyes open for my next story. x**


End file.
